Our eternal love
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary is in the story. Captain Canary pairing with an appearance from an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A request from a friend for a Captain Canary story and I decided to write another one.**

 **Summary: It's been a year and a half since Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold gave his life to save everyone on the Waverider, even the woman he loved: Sara Lance aka the White Canary. But a member of the crew notices Sara's behaviour then calls someone to help her. Find out more by reading. Based after the S2 finale.**

 **I don't own DC, CW, Legends Of Tomorrow of any of the characters that will appear in this.**

 **Waverider, on the deck:**

The Legends were checking to make sure the timeline was in one place but Ray Palmer aka The Atom noticed that someone was missing then everyone noticed the same thing: Sara wasn't with them so Ray and Jax decided to go and look for her while Rip did it his way.

"Gideon, where is Miss Lance?" Gideon's head appeared in the middle of the main computer and informed the team of Sara's current whereabouts.

 **Loading bay:**

Sara was sat alone thinking about someone he once loved then she saw again not too long ago: Leonard Snart or Captain Cold. After seeing him working with Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn, it had reawoken Sara's love for him but she knew there was nothing that she could do.

"Sara?" A voice called out, Sara turned to the left and saw Ray and Jax walking towards her and they could see tears rolling down her eyes. "Hey, is everything okay?" Ray sat next to Sara but she quickly got up and stood by the loading bay door.

"Sara, we're worried about you but we can't help if you don't talk to us," Jax told her and Sara knew that they were right so she turned around to face them while wiping away her tears. "Now, tell us and we'll promise to keep it a secret." Jax promised then the pair drew imaginely crosses on their chests.

"Fine but if anyone else finds out, I'll kill you both," Sara threatened them. "It's about Leonard: since I saw him with the Legion, it felt like…" Sara paused then realized if they were to help her, Ray and Jax needed to know everything. "It had brought back feelings I had for him." That surprised the two as they had thought that Sara and Leonard were winding everyone up about them like each other.

"Sorry Sara, we didn't know you felt like that towards Snart." Jax apologized, Sara smiled, she slid her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a photograph, she handed it to Jax and then showed it to Ray: it was a photo of Sara and Leonard in her quarters after a game of poker.

"That was taken a few days before he…" Sara's voice almost sounded broken then Jax hugged her, she thought of Sara as a sister and hated it when he saw her upset.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jax was trying to get Sara to look at him and she did after a while, she then turned and looked at the duo. "Everything's going to be okay, we promise." Jax said and Ray nodded in agreement.

"Sara, we'll support you all the way." Ray added which made Sara happy, she was glad to call them family.

 **Library:**

Jax walked into the library to read a book and there stood his heroic other half, Professor Martin Stein and he looked concerned, Jax could tell that he could that the professor knew everything that had happened with him, Ray and Sara.

"Grey, Sara is upset. Man, you should've seen her," Jax sat down in the armchair and felt useless, Stein could feel what Jax was feeling. "I want to help Sara." Martin sat in a chair opposite Jax and looked at him.

"I know you want to help her, Jefferson but we can't alter the timeline," Martin told him, Jax nodded as he knew what the professor was saying. "The only one that knows what would happen if we save Snart is someone from the future." The two knew that Rip was from the future but he tell them anything but then they remembered someone that could help them.

 **S.T.A.R Labs, Central City:**

Team Flash had just returned from recapturing Doctor Light when they heard the sound of engines in the sky, Barry and Harry went outside to check it out and Harry being cautious had brought his rifle with him. They got outside to see and was surprised to see Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson walking towards them.

"Jax, Professor, what are you two doing here?" Barry asked, he was concerned with why they were, he was wondering if something bad had happened.

"I can promise you, Mister Allen that nothing has happened but we could use your help." Martin said, Barry and Harry went back inside with Martin and Jax following close behind.

 **Cortex:**

Jax and Martin explained to Team Flash the reason why they were here as they wanted to know if Barry could do something for them: go and save Leonard before he dies. The team were discussing the effects of altering that moment while Barry, Martin and Harry were discussing how fast the speedster would have to go to save Captain Cold.

It took awhile but after that, Team Flash decided to help them and save Leonard Snart's life but the other problem was to get Rip Hunter out of the Waverider so that they could go back and save him.

"We could get Barry on board and tell this Rip guy that Jesse wants to join the team, so he has to visit and interview her," Harry suggested, the team was impressed and agreed with plan apart from Jesse.

"Dad, is that a good idea?" Jesse asked and Harry nodded, that made Jesse feel special.

"Jesse, I know that you would make a great Legend but at the moment," Harry smoothed his daughter's hair out of her face. "We need to help our friend, please." Jesse smiled and nodded, their plan was in place so they started to plan it.

 **Waverider:**

Rip was on the bridge while checking the systems with Ray but noticed that there was no sign of Martin and Jax, he then remembered that the last time he saw Jax was when he went with Ray to look for Sara.

"Mister Palmer, where's Professor Stein and Jax?" Rip asked and he noticed that Ray didn't answer his question which made the Captain feel concerned. "Raymond, where are they?" And before Ray could answer, the comms started to beep and Rip answered.

" _Captain Hunter, there's a speedster in Central City who wants to join the team,"_ Martin informed the Captain and decided to go and meet the speedster who wanted to join the Legends but what no one knew was this part where the plan began.

"Mister Palmer, you're in charge until I get back," Rip explained then left the bridge to meet this speedster who wanted to join the team.

 **Central City:**

The Waverider landed on the roof of S.T.A.R Labs and when Rip left the ship, he had left the ramp open so that gave Barry and Jax the chance to run onboard and closed up the hangar bay door. They waited for Rip to enter the building until they took off to save Leonard for Sara's sake as Barry knew she felt as he had been there before. So the Legends, along with Barry Allen, flew away to save Leonard Snart from the explosion on the Occulus.

 **This is my first chapter for a Captain Canary story, do you like this idea? Will the timeline alter after saving Snart or will it stay intact? Find out next time.**

 **This is Batcat, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Captain Canary story where the Legends are going to go back in time to save Leonard Snart with help from Barry Allen. Read on to find out to see what happens.**

 **Waverider:**

The Legends were going back to the day Snart sacrificed his life, Jax had told everyone but Sara the plan and they were on board plus they were thankful that Barry were there with them and he was already suited up in his Flash suit (from season 3). Barry explained the plan everyone but what they didn't know was that Sara was listening to everything and couldn't believe that Barry was going to save Leonard for her but then he heard why he was doing this.

"Snart has changed a lot since he joined you and I owe him," Barry smiled as he looked down then looked back up at the Legends. "He felt like a friend to me and to know that he had deep feelings for Sara, I don't want her to feel this way or it may break her beyond repair. We all need to be happy, even if we have to bend a few rules to do so." Sara smiled then walked on to the bridge but no one saw her come in.

"That was a heartwarming speech, Barry," Sara said as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you for doing this but this will alter the timeline so I'm asking you to not doing this." That request shocked everyone, Barry walked over to Sara and hugged her but Sara didn't move.

"Sara, I don't care what the timeline think,"Barry told her and that surprised everyone. "And besides, we ran simulations back S.T.A.R Labs and nothing will happen if I do save him." Sara smiled as the team arrived at their destination.

 **Occulus:**

Sara had just left with Mick and Leonard was inside, getting ready to blow up the Time Masters but things were about to change because Barry was going to save him. Inside, the Time Master had arrived and Snart was about to talk but before he could, Barry ran in to save his friend at a speed of 600mph then got out of there. And before Rip's former bosses could stop it, the Occulus exploded and somehow, Leonard Snart was back on board the Waverider and Barry had ran back to the Waverider of the present.

 **Central City, 2016:**

Meanwhile, Rip Hunter was sat in the breach room talking with Jesse and Harry about her "decision" of joining the Legends. He was asking her questions such as: what shouldn't she do when in the past? Would she betray the team to get something she desired? Harry wanted his daughter to explore and find something she wanted to do but he also wanted her to be a distance where he could see her.

"Well, is my daughter a good addition or not?" Asked Harry, he wanted the plan to be perfect so he decided to act like his normal ''overprotective about his daughter'' self which Jesse thought was perfect acting.

"Your daughter is a promising person to add to the team," Rip told Harry and he nodded. "Welcome to the team, Jesse." Rip and Jesse stood up and shook hands but then a device started to beep on Rip's person. He raised his left arm and looked at his watch, it alerted him to an alteration to the timeline then it told him where it was: the alteration happened at the Vanishing Point.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked but Rip didn't answer, instead he ran towards the exit. Thanks to Jesse, her and Harry were able to shut all exits on to the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs which confused Rip.

"What's going on? All the exits are…" Rip turned around and saw that Martin was standing alongside the rest of Team Flash. "What is this?" Rip asked but no one answered until Harry's phone started ringing.

"Yes?" Harry asked then a voice told him something that made Wells smile and look at Captain Hunter. "That's great, we'll see you all soon." Harry hung up on the caller then took his gun from Cisco and pointed it at Rip. "That was a friend of ours, he said that the mission was a success." That confused Rip then he started to feel a pounding headache and the team knew what that meant: past memories fading with new ones being added.

 **Waverider:**

After a few minutes, every present member of the Legends were on the bridge apart from Barry. He had walked off to check out a noise in the cargo bay while the team talked about the headaches they were feeling until Gideon activated and told them that the headaches were side effects from altering the timeline for people close to them.

"Captain Hunter will be disappointed that you used the Waverider for your own personal reasons." Gideon informed the team but they weren't bothered.

"Listen here, you glowly head," Mick bellowed as he got of the floor and walked towards the centre console. "Snart is and was the best of us and if we're talking about personal reasons: what was one of the reasons why that British jackass recruited us?" Mick was really angry and Jax backed Heatwave.

"Mick's right," Jax pointed out. "Rip told us that he wanted to save his wife and child and if we killed Savage, they'll never had died." The team nodded then looked at Gideon.

"Now, you blue faced computer glitch, who's the one that used this hunk of scrap for personal use?" Mick repeated then Gideon deactivated, Sara looked at everyone and was happy that they backed her up.

"Thank you, everyone. I mean it." Sara smiled as she wiped her tears away, Mick walked over to Sara and pulled out a white handkerchief then handed it to the White Canary.

"Here, use it," Mick suggest, Sara and the team couldn't believe how kind the emotionless criminal was being. "What? A guy can feel, right?" He turned back to Sara and handed her the pinky ring that Leonard wore. "I can see why Snart changed so much."

 **Cargo bay:**

Barry had arrived to check out the noise he heard and in case it was someone who didn't know who he was, he was still in his Flash suit and the crowl was up over his face. Barry opened the door into the cargo bay and there he saw Leonard Snart, dressed in the exact same clothing he wore at Vanishing Point.

"Barry, what happened?" Snart asked as he picked up his cold gun, Barry removed his crowl and looked at the thief with a smile. "It feels like something isn't right." Barry and Leonard sat down and the speedster explained everything to Snart but missed out the part about Sara.

"So, I went back in time to save you and that's how you are here now." Barry told Snart and he was impressed with Barry's new ability. "Besides, there's someone who wants to see you." Barry added which confused Captain Cold so Barry led him to the kitchen and sat down alone on a table was Sara.

"Sara?" Snart questioned then he looked at Barry and he nodded. "You did this for her?" Leonard asked and Barry smiled.

"Jax told me how much you had changed because of Sara." Barry and Leonard looked at Sara and could see she was wiping her eyes. "I can tell you like her," Barry smiled then patted Leonard on the shoulder. "So go, run home to her Leonard." Leonard shook Barry's hand and said some words that Barry thought he would never hear from Snart.

"Thank you, Barry." With that, Leonard ran into the kitchen and towards Sara. Sara looked to see Leonard then the two shared a long kiss which made Barry happy, he sped away and towards the bridge.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Meanwhile, Rip was sat in the Cortex while Harry was still holding his rifle, the only other people in the Cortex with them was Jesse, Joe and Caitlin. Rip checked his watch to see where his ship was and smiled.

"Good to know is that the Waverider will be here soon." Rip said but he noticed that no one cared about that, they only cared if the mission was a success. "May I ask why did you trick me and where is Barry Allen?" No one said anything until Caitlin spoke.

"You don't get to know. Unlike you, Barry cares for people and lives." That surprised everyone but what surprised them more was that Caitlin slapped Rip across the face so hard that it left a bright red handprint on his face.

"Nice one, Cait." Jesse complimented then the girls gave each other a high five and the slap made both Joe and Harry laugh a little. Rip felt a lot of pain in his face but it didn't concern him as his watch told him the Waverider had returned.

 **Rooftop:**

When the team got to roof with Rip, who still had a gun pointed at by Harry, they were happy to see that the Legends were back with Barry still his suit. The Legends stepped to the side to allowed the new couple to step off the ship. Leonard and Sara stepped off the ship and they were holding hands and instead of congratulating them, Rip did just the opposite and yelled at them.

"You lot went back in time to what? Just save Snart?" Rip was furious which got under Barry's skin, he ran towards Rip and punched him in the face, the exact same place when the Captain got slapped by Caitlin.

"Do you want to know how badly I want to save my mother without altering the timeline?" Barry yelled in such anger that no one had ever seen, the anger in his voice was far more worse then when he hated Thawne or Zoom: this anger was something else. "Since I can't save my mom or dad without altering the timeline, then I can save Snart and the timeline reminds in one piece." Barry picked Rip up then threw him in the direction of the Waverider.

"Barry, can you do us a favor?" Sara asked and Barry nodded. "Get me and Leonard away, I want to give a normal a go." Sara looked up at Leonard and they smiled.

"And Barry," Leonard added. "If you need help, I'll help you as you brought me back to Sara. I owe you." Barry walked over and shook Snart's hand.

"You owe me nothing, I did it because you need each other." Barry said, the pair nodded then in a blink of an eye, Barry took Sara and Leonard to a house in Central City which was near another familiar building.

 **Few days later, West home:**

Joe, Iris, Wally, Barry and Caitlin were having dinner after another busy day with crime scenes and Metahumans when they heard a knock on the door and Barry went to see who it was. He opened it and saw Sara and Leonard, they looked more cheerful since they left the Legends.

"Hey you two, come in." Barry stepped aside and the couple walked in. "Guys, look who joined us!" Barry shouted and the West's turned then welcomed Leonard and Sara to their home.

"It's good to see you all again," Sara said cheerfully, she looked at Barry then hugged him. "Thanks for the house, Barry. Where did you get the money?" Joe looked at Barry and he looked confused.

"Yeah, Barr. Where did you get the money to buy them a house?" Joe asked then everyone looked at Barry and waited for an answer.

"Joe, you know the money I get from working? The money I was saving for a place of my own?" Barry asked and Joe nodded, then everyone put two and two together.

"You used your money to buy me and Sara a house, Barry?" Leonard asked, Barry nodded. Everyone couldn't believe that Barry did that.

"Thank you but you didn't have to," Sara said, she hugged Barry again then Leonard shook his hand. "We'll pay you back." Barry shook his head from side to side.

"No, I did that so you can start a new future," Barry told the two then used his speed to get everyone glasses of champagne. "To new beginnings." Everyone nodded then tapped their glasses together.

"To new beginnings." Everyone agreed then they drank the champagne as Sara and Leonard were looking forward to their future together and also, Caitlin looked at Barry in a way like she used to look at Ronnie.

 **End of Chapter 2. What did you think of this so far?**

 **Barry's time travel made no alterations to the timeline, Sara and Leonard are happy together and it seems Caitlin likes Barry in a more than friendly way.**

 **Next time: there will be a time jump but what will happen?**

 **Until then this is Batcat, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 and this time, we're having a time jump of 3 months into the future. What will happen? Find out now so enjoy.**

 **Central City:**

A bunch of thieves had just robbed the Central City bank and were about to make their escape, they found that their van's wheel frozen solid then a red blur ran past and saw their guns were gone.

"Excuse me," a voice shouted, the thieves looked to the left and saw an unlikely team of The Flash and Captain Cold. "Missing something?" Cold pointed his gun at them and the thieves threw the bags full of cash on the ground then The Flash ran and cuffed all of them. The CCPD took the thieves but noticed nor The Flash or Captain Cold was there.

 **Home of Snart and Lance:**

Sara was out in the backyard exercising while waiting for Leonard to get back and when the door opened, Quentin walked in with Thea and they had brought some of Sara's old belongings with them. Sara walked in wearing her old White Canary uniform with a towel wrapped around her neck as she felt tired, Quentin hugged his daughter and that made Sara smile.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you," Quentin said as a tear rolled down his face, Sara nodded then looked at Thea who was bringing in the last of Sara's things. "Thea thought that you may what your stuff from home." Sara walked over to Thea and the two girls gave each other a hug, Sara's phone started vibrating and Quentin checked it to see a text message reading:

" _On way back, see you shortly. Xxxxxxx"_

"Sara, someone has messaged you." Quentin handed the phone to Sara and she read the text, she was smiling which caught Quentin's attention. "Who is it, baby girl?" Quentin asked as he wanted to know who had stolen his daughter's heart.

"Dad, my boyfriend will be arriving soon." Sara informed him and at that moment, the front door opened and in came a red streak of lightning. There stood The Flash and Captain Cold, Snart put his gun on the table and hugged Sara, The Flash pulled down his crowl and it surprised Quentin.

"Okay, which one of you is dating my girl?" Quentin asked and Barry pointed at Leonard who held out his hand to Quentin.

"Leonard Snart or better known as Captain Cold, nice to meet you." Quentin knew about Snart's past but that didn't bother him as he only cared about Sara's happiness.

"If you break her heart, I'll break you." Quentin threatened and Snart nodded, he kissed his girl while Quentin and Thea left while Barry used his speed to put Sara's stuff away in the correct places. After he had done that, Barry was about to leave but Leonard called him which made him to stop.

"Barry, do you have that little thing?" Snart asked and Barry nodded, he took the emblem off his chest and took out a ring he had hidden then handed it to Cold.

"Do you want me to go or stay?" Barry asked and Leonard nodded in the direction of the front door. "I'll see you around." Barry stopped then saw Leonard had a hand on his shoulder.

"Go and get that Doctor Snow," Snart told him and Barry looked confused. "What? I may not have a history of girlfriends but I know what love looks like." Barry smiled and gave Snart a bro hug, then he bolted out and left Leonard and Sara alone.

"Where did Barry go?" Snart turned around and saw that Sara was now wearing a white knee length skirt and a white tank top, Leonard gathered up all his courage then walked over to Sara.

"He had a date he didn't want to miss, but now we're alone," Leonard got down on one knee and held up a ring. "Sara Lance, will you marry me?" Sara smiled and nodded, Leonard slid the ring on to her finger then the two kissed.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Leonard wasn't the only who had gathered up the courage and do the impossible, Barry Allen had returned from running the city to get all his courage to ask out someone he had loved since he had first met them. He had just walked into the Cortex and pulled down his crowl to see the person he wanted to ask out: Dr Caitlin Snow.

"Barry! You're back!" Caitlin exclaimed, she had just left the med bay and in her hand held a piece of paper with test results. "Don't worry about this, that's just Jesse's test results. Harry wanted us to keep track of Jesse since she got her speed." Barry understood as the same had happened to him.

"Actually Caitlin, there was something I wanted to ask you," Barry asked which confused Caitlin has she knew that the only woman that Barry cared the most about was Iris. "I was thinking that the only reason I wanted to be with Iris was because she was the only woman that I had ever loved in my entire life," Caitlin was getting fed up with hearing about Iris and was about to walk out of the Cortex when Barry stopped her. "But Caitlin, that isn't true anymore as I found someone who seems to love me more than Iris does."

"Really? Who's that then? Felicity? Kara? Or is it someone we haven't met?" Caitlin asked, she felt like she was about to get her heart broken again but this time, quite the opposite happened: Barry leant forward and kissed Caitlin, the two never stopped to rethink their decisions and they didn't care if anyone was against them doing this. After a long couple of minutes, the two stopped kissing and stared at each other with Caitlin's face glowing bright red.

"You, Caitlin Snow, are the one I love and nothing could ever change that," Barry admitted to the female doctor and that made Caitlin smile. "I love you, Caitlin."

"I love you too, Barry," Caitlin admitted, she got up close to Barry and whispered in his ear. "Took you long enough, Flash." That made Barry smile then he picked Caitlin up bridal style then they took off and left S.T.A.R. Labs.

 **Next day, Star City:**

Sara, Caitlin and Jesse were in a dress shop as Caitlin had been made the Maid Of Honor and Jesse was made Bridesmaid for Sara and Leonard's wedding while Leonard had asked Barry to be Best Man and Cisco was the Ring Bearer for both the rings. Sara found a nice dress for her wedding but it was out of her price range.

"Do you want that dress, Sara?" Jesse asked and she could tell that Sara wanted the dress so she ran out then came a few minutes later with a lot of cash. Caitlin and Sara were amazed how Jesse had this amount of cash which came up to a total of $750 and they already had $250.

"How did you get amount so quickly, Jesse?" Caitlin asked and Jesse took out her credit card with a huge grin on her face. "Don't tell me that you got that from Harry?" Jesse nodded.

"Back on Earth-2, me and my Dad developed a cure for Metas so that they would lose their abilities." Jesse explained which impressed Sara and Caitlin, the young speedster brought the dresses for the three of them then they left the shop and made their way to their temporary apartment that they had while they shopping.

 **Later that day:**

The guys were still in Central City and had gone out to a bar to celebrate Leonard's engagement to Sara, the guys who had attended was Leonard, Barry, Cisco, Joe, Harry and Quentin as he wanted to wish Leonard a happy married life. They were shouting and cheering, Barry and Joe left the table and had a private chat in the corner of the bar as Barry wanted to tell Joe about his relationship with Caitlin but since Joe was basically his father so he wanted to honest with him.

"Joe, I have something to tell you," Barry started which got Joe's attention. "I've started dating Caitlin because after all this time, I finally realised that my feelings belonged to her." Barry explained and Joe nodded, he took in the information and understood what Barry had just told him. "Joe, are you okay?" Barry was concerned in case Joe wasn't happy about his relationship but to be honest, he didn't care.

"Barr, it's your life and you can date who you want," Joe told his son and Barry nodded. "If you love Caitlin, do for it and I'll have your back." Barry smiled then hugged his dad, he was glad that Joe supported his decision. After the talk, the two walked back over to the others and enjoyed the party and drinks.

 **Star City:**

During the same time, the girls were at Sara's apartment drinking wine and celebrating. The girls who were there was Sara, Caitlin, Jesse, Thea and Iris. They were congratulating Sara on her engagement, Iris was a little jealous as she wasn't engaged and was hoping that Barry would propose to her but she didn't know that Barry was now dating Caitlin.

"I want to say thank you to you girls for coming," Sara stood up and held up her glass. "I never thought I would be getting be getting married, especially to someone like Leonard Snart." The girls cheered and held up their glasses up.

"Congratulations!" Shouted the girls and the five of them drank their drinks but Jesse was the only who missed the effect of alcohol due to being a speedster. Thea and Iris went to refill their glasses, Caitlin went to the bathroom which left Jesse and Sara sat on the couch talking about their relationship until Jesse brought up a certain person she had a crush on.

"Sara, if you like someone, what's the best way to tell them?" Jesse asked, Sara smiled then looked at the young speeder.

"Who's this person you like?" Sara asked, she wanted to know who stole Jesse's heart. "They must be very special for you to ask someone like me for advice."

"He's called Wally, Wally West," Jesse admitted, she was blushing so much that her face was the same colour as her suit. "I really like him but my Dad is overprotective about who I date." Sara smiled then looked down, she thought about something from her past which was relatable to Jesse's.

"You know, my Dad was shocked to find out about me being into both men and women, but you what?" Sara asked and Jesse looked at her confused. "He accepted it and told me to live my life however I wanted to." Jesse smiled then put her glass down on the table.

"My Dad is far different than yours," Jesse started which Sara doubted that Jesse's father did things far differently than how her's acted. "My Dad was willing to betray his own friends, Team Flash, to save me from Zoom." Jesse looked and smiled as how much Harry had changed since then: from not being a team player to practically being the leader of the team.

"If you really love Wally, tell him before you lose him," Sara advised, Jesse nodded as she knew Sara was a better expert at love than she was. "You can have as many boyfriends and girlfriends as you want but you can true love once." Jesse nodded then hugged Sara, the pair smiled as they were happy to have helped each other out. Iris and Thea came back from the kitchen and the four could see that Caitlin was in the hallway on the phone to someone that she clearly loved with all her heart as she was blushing and saying such things as: "I love you so much" and "I look forward for when it's our turn to seal the deal." The pair walked over to and saw Sara and Jesse giving each other a sisterly hug and laugh.

"Did we miss something?" Iris asked, the two shook their heads then looked at Iris and Thea who had handed them two glasses of red wine. "So, what were you two talking about?" Iris asked just like the nosey journalist she was.

"We were talking about love and how important it was." Sara answered and Jesse nodded. Caitlin got back and picked up her glass then the five decided to enjoy Sara's last night of being a single woman cause the next day, she was getting married.

 **Chapter 3 done and I hope you enjoyed it. A lot of Captain Canary, a little bit of Snowbarry and a hit of QuickWest. I hope you liked this and please don't to drop a review as that helps me improve my stories.**

 **For now this is Batcat, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final part to my Captain Canary story which means one thing: IT'S WEDDING TIME! This is what you lot have been waiting for and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Next day:**

The girls had returned to Central City pretty quick thanks to Jesse, they had got back to Caitlin's apartment which was where the dresses were. They got in their dresses then Jesse and Caitlin helped Sara add the finishing touches to her look, Sara was thankful to have great friends like Jesse Quick and Caitlin Snow.

"You are now officially ready to get married," Caitlin announced and Sara smiled, she still couldn't believe that she was about to get married. "You ready, girl?" Sara nodded, Jesse opened the front door and there stood Joe West along with Wally.

"Joe. Wally. Sara's already to go." Jesse told them and at that moment, Sara left Caitlin's bedroom and the guys saw her dress.

"Wow Sara. You look amazing." Complemented Joe and Wally nodded, he wasn't looking at Sara as he was busy looking at Jesse.

"You look just as amazing as her, Jesse." Wally complemented, Jesse blushed as that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. The five left Caitlin's apartment and made their way to the church.

 **Meanwhile:**

At the church, Leonard and Barry was welcoming guests when Quentin arrived with Thea, Oliver, John, Felicity and Lyla. They smiled and shook hands then walked into the church, Barry noticed that Leonard was looking a little nervous which was a first for Snart.

"Feeling nervous?" Barry asked and Leonard nodded, he was playing around with his pinky ring as if he was feeling more nervous than he would planning a heist. "You'll be fine. This is the most important time in your life, Leonard." Barry told him and Leonard nodded, he knew that he should be calm and happy as today marked the start of a new beginning. They looked to their left and saw all the Legends walking their way but Barry and Leonard noticed the Rip wasn't with them.

"Sorry we're late, we had some trouble we had tend to." Apologized Martin, Barry and Leonard nodded then Cold walked towards his partner.

"I'm glad you came, old friend," Snart said with his chilly voice, the two gave each other a bro hug. "But I thought you hated weddings?" He asked and Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"This one can be made an exception," Mick responded then he handed Leonard a present. "To remember me by, partner." Leonard smiled then nodded.

"You'll always be with me, Mick," Leonard replied as he smiled at his best friend. "It's thanks to you that I became the man I am." That made Mick let loose a tear and Leonard give him a handkerchief.

"Shall we go and get this wedding started?" Suggested Jax and the Legends agreed then they were about to go in with Leonard but Barry stopped the Professor.

"Professor, could I ask you to me a favor?" Barry asked and Martin nodded. "The Priest who was supposed to wed Leonard and Sara called to say he was ill, could you perform the ceremony?" Martin smiled and nodded.

"It would be my honor, Mister Allen." Martin and Barry shook hands then went inside the church to get ready for the wedding.

 **Inside the church:**

Everyone was in their place which included Martin standing at the Altar with Leonard, Barry and Cisco. Leonard was still feeling a little nervous but Barry was there to tell him to calm down and focus on the day. Moments later, the organ started playing and when everyone looked behind them, they saw Sara walking down the aisle with Jesse and Caitlin not far behind. It didn't take the bride long up to get to the Altar, Leonard lifted the veil up and over Sara's head to look at her beautiful face.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to wed Leonard Snart and Sara Lance," Announced Martin, everyone watched with happiness as the wedding had begun. Martin was about to read the entire Priest speech but Leonard leant into his ear and whispered something, Martin responded with a nod. "Do you, Leonard Snart, take Sara Lance to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes I do and I won't regret a single moment of being with her." Snart answered which made Leonard and Sara smile. Martin then looked at Sara and asked her the same question.

"Do you, Sara Lance, take Leonard Snart to be your lawful wedded husband?" Sara smiled and placed her right hand on Leonard's cheek.

"Yes, I do," Sara answered as she looked at her future husband. "I'm looking forward to seeing what the future has in store for us." Everyone looked at how the couple were acting and they loved it.

"Now, the rings," Martin said as he looked at Cisco, he walked over to the couple then knelt down and opened his hands to reveal the rings. Leonard and Sara took the rings then slid them onto each other's fingers, they smiled then looked at Martin. "I now pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss the…" Martin didn't get a chance to finish as Leonard and Sara pulled each other close and started kissing, everyone stood up and started cheering for the married couple.

 **Jitters:**

The wedding party was at the Jitters and Leonard announced to everyone that he was taking Sara's surname meanwhile Barry and Caitlin were on the top and were talking about their relationship.

"You know, someday that could be us." Barry suggested which made Caitlin blush, she secretly always dreamt about being married to the speedster.

"I want that just as much as you, Barry," Caitlin admitted. "But we need to take this slow." Barry nodded and his eye caught something, he tapped Caitlin on the shoulder then pointed in the direction of the other entrance on the right hand side of Jitters: it was Wally and Jesse and they were talking until Wally pulled Jesse close to him and kissed her, Jesse didn't push away but instead, returned the kiss more passionately.

"Looks like Wally and Jesse are finally together." Barry joked, everyone had seen the chemistry between them and they were all waiting for it but now, they were finally together which made everyone happy.

 **Few weeks later:**

It was a sunny day in Central City and the sun shone through a window of a house to reveal the bodies of a blonde haired woman and short haired man, they were cuddled up close to each other. They slowly woke up and smiled at each other: the happy couple was indeed Sara and Leonard Lance and they were happy as they decided to never return to the Legends and had joined with Team Flash.

"Morning beautiful," Leonard started which made Sara smiled, they got closer and gave each other a morning kiss on the lips. "What does my Canary want to do today? He asked and Sara smiled.

"Stay in bed, I don't want this to end," Sara suggested, Leonard smiled then started kissing again until Sara's phone started vibrating. "Barry needs us, suit up?" Sara asked and Leonard nodded.

 **City streets:**

Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, The Top and Peek-a-boo had joined forces to rob Central City Bank: Mark had frozen the doors, Shawna and Sam were taking the money out of the vaults and safety deposit boxes while Rosa was keeping the hostages down with her powers.

"See? I told you this would work!" Shouted Weather Wizard, he was shooting balls of snow into the air as a celebration. "One speedster against the four of us: he doesn't stand a chance!" And at that moment, a breach opened up and out popped The Flash, Vibe, Captain Cold, White Canary, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick.

"Flash, you brought friends this time!" Exclaimed Peek-a-boo, the last time she fought the speedster was when he was alone but now, things had changed.

"Yeah and one of them is the same speedster that got me locked up!" Shouted Top as she pointed at Jesse, Wally stepped forward then pointed back at Top.

"You got a problem with her, you got a problem with me!" Kid Flash shouted then he ran towards Top and tackled her, Jesse ran in backed him up. Sam was about to escape through a nearby mirror but then it got covered in ice and he hit it head first.

"No can do, mate." Sam looked in the direction of the voice and noticed the clothing: it was Leonard Snart!

"Snart! You're with them!" Sam shouted in anger. "What happened to the Snart I knew? The one who never wanted to help anyone but himself?" Next thing Scudder knew, he had got knocked out by a metal staff and was now handcuffed.

"He met and married me, jackass." Said the White Canary, Cold nodded then ran off to help Barry with Peek-a-boo while Sara ran to help Jesse, who was now fighting Weather Wizard.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

After a long and tiring fight against four Metas, the three speedsters took them to Iron Heights then returned to S.T.A.R Labs and stopped in the Cortex where the rest of the team was. Barry hugged Sara and shook Leonard's hand, Wally and Jesse left and decided to talk in the Speed Room.

"Wally, what you did was cute but I don't need protecting," Jesse told him and Wally nodded, he sat down on the slope to the track and Jesse decided to stay standing. "But thank you." Jesse walked over and sat next to him, she then kissed him on the cheek.

"Jesse, would you like to go away with me for a while?" Wally asked, Jesse thought about it and thought that it would be nice to get away for a little break.

"I would love that, babe." Jesse agreed, the pair decide to get out of S.T.A.R Labs and back to their apartment to get packed and leave for a vacation.

 **Time Vault:**

Meanwhile, Barry was checking the news article byline to see who had wrote the story about the Flash vanishing: it said Iris West instead of Iris West-Allen which meant time had altered but he didn't care as he loved Caitlin. At that moment, Caitlin walked in and she was wearing the same black dress that she had wore when she and Barry went to the karaoke bar.

"You okay, Barry?" Caitlin asked and Barry nodded. "You just looked like you were seriously thinking about something." Barry smiled then placed his right hand on Caitlin's face and she smiled.

"There's something I should've done a long time ago," Barry said then he picked Caitlin up and sped them away.

 **S.T.A.R Labs rooftop:**

The couple were now on the roof of S.T.A.R Labs. "You know, I like to come up to look at the view but then I decided to bring you up here to do something important." Caitlin was confused but then became more confused when Barry took out his phone and pressed a button which started an instrumental piece of music. Barry then started to sing which amazed Caitlin again but this time, this song he was singing was different but she couldn't explain how.

 _ **(Insert Grant Gustin singing "Running Home To You")**_

At the end of the song, Barry got down on one knee and held up a ring and Caitlin was crying with tears of happiness.

"Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?" Barry asked, Caitlin wiped her tears then nodded, she was speechless as not even Ronnie's proposal was as beautiful as Barry's.

"Yes!" Caitlin screamed as she eventually got her voice back. "I will marry you, Barry!" Barry smiled then slid the ring on to Caitlin's finger, the speedster got up then the newly engaged couple kissed.

 **Lance home:**

Sara and Leonard were sat on their sofa watching a movie, Sara had her legs on the sofa with her head resting on Leonard's shoulder. The former thief was so happy that he stopped being a robber of ATM's as he had now robbed the most important and expensive in the entire world: he had robbed Sara's heart and love.

"I love you so much, Sara Lance." Leonard said then he kissed Sara on her forehead, Sara looked up then kissed Leonard on the lips.

"And I love you, Leonard Lance." Sara purred, she was happy that her life had changed and for the better: she was with the one person she truly loved and it was thanks to her friends on the Waverider and Team Flash. The married couple were looking forward to see what the future had in store for them and whatever it was, they were ready for it.

 **And that's the end of my Captain Canary story and I really hoped that you enjoyed it as I had a blast writing it. There was Snowbarry and QuickWest pairings in this so if you would like a story for either one, drop a review and I'll get to work on them.**

 **And maybe if you want, how would you like another Captain Canary were the two of them get an extra member? Yes, a baby for Leonard and Sara!**

 **Until then this is Batcat, signing out!**


End file.
